


This is how we get

by takiko



Series: Training, dancing, angsting, loving through 3B, Malec Edition [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conversations, Episode: s03e12 Original Sin, Idiots in Love, M/M, Malec, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Sexy Times, Spoilers, Training, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takiko/pseuds/takiko
Summary: Alec's blood was boiling. The superhuman grip on his self-control almost gone. Just a few more steps and he will be in his old room, the sound of running footsteps behind him promosing a very pleasant morning in bed. In his institute bed.What happened after the training scene exactly? Let's see... s03e12: Original Sin missing scene.





	This is how we get

**Author's Note:**

> Alec not getting his well-deserved cuddles is a big no-no! I had to write something about it. So here you go! :D

Alec tried to suck in short, calming breaths into his lungs as he strode toward his room with long, hurried steps, but his excitement at hearing the clatter of another set of feet all but running after him set his blood on fire. 

Two minutes ago, he was ready to devour Magnus in every sense of the word in the middle of the New York Institute’s training room, HIS institute’s training room! If he didn’t develop such an inhuman grip on his self-control over the years, they’d be doing it right there, right now, where everyone who wandered around could see them. That should be a frightening prospect, dammit! 

But he wasn’t the least bit scared, only a little bewildered at his own behaviour. He is going to do a lot of thinking about how things have changed since Magnus came into his life but thinking deep thoughts at this moment was out of the question. Right now, he had every intention to let his instincts take over. 

He’s going to have sex with his ridiculously attractive boyfriend in his old room, because if not, he’s going to spontaneously combust into a big fireball, or the frustration will make a quick job to end his young life. 

Never was he so glad to reach his nowadays mostly unused room. He ripped the door open and stepped in, then turned around abruptly and as soon as that lean, muscled, sweet slickened body slipped in after him into the dusty silence, he was onto him again. With a mighty kick the door was pushed closed and they were finally, blessedly alone, kissing, panting, gripping everywhere, ripping at each other’s clothes so rudely he was sure, he heard some fabric rip. By the time they half-stumbled, half-fallen into the bed they were both naked, and oh, the glorious feeling of that fevered, caramel coloured skin against his body made Alec’s breath hitch.

This wasn’t gentle nor sweet; all the sorrow and pain, frustration and hardships they endured during the past few days suddenly seemed completely insignificant. Their thoughts, their senses were filled with each other’s smell and presence and the very palpable desire that made Alec gasping for breath, making him believe he’s going to suffocate if Magnus dares to let him go even for a minute.  
Magnus didn’t dare apparently. His lust-filled brown eyes bored into Alec’s hungry, wide-eyed stare as he brought his body down, so there wasn’t even a millimetre distance between them, and that’s when the sad realization came.

They weren’t at all prepared for this, for Alec never thought the planned training sequence could turn into steaming hot sex in the middle of the day. He felt a pang of disappointment, because not going all the way RIGHT NOW was an excruciating concept and made a mental note to himself to equip his room a little better for similar future occasions, but the thought came and went when he realized that Magnus’ hands are just as magical without magic as they were with the aid of it. A pathetic whimper escaped his mouth as the hot silk of his lover’s shaft rubbed against his length, but he was already showing back, while his fingers plunged into Magnus’ hair, then wandered lower, along the muscles of his back and down until his hands cupped that firm ass, using the grip to pull the other impossibly closer, pumping his hips up and down rhythmically. 

” I’m not going to last if you do that,” panted Magnus, betraying his own words by taking up the rhythm just as enthusiastically as his partner.

” I don’t care, I don’t care! I want you now!” heaved Alec back, heat flooding his every pore, blood drumming in his ears so hard he couldn’t utter another word. The world completely disappeared around them, time lost its meaning, there was nothing but each other, and the delicious lust clouding over every one of their senses.

Alec had no idea how much time has passed, didn’t care if it was embarrassingly fast or exhaustingly long. His knees were trembling as he came, his grip on Magnus never faltering even when his lover shook violently above him as he followed him into completion. Alec had a few moments to revel in the way Magnus’s body arched as he reached his orgasm, then the other collapsed beside him in a panting, sweat-damp heap. 

They lay there for several seconds in relative silence. Alec tried to gather his thoughts, but they were all over the place, post-coital bliss lulling him into a haze of happiness. He wanted to say 'I love you', but his voice was still missing, so he settled with finding one of his lover’s hands under the covers and gripping it to maintain contact. 

” You weren’t missing my cat eyes?” asked Magnus just as breathless as Alec himself.

” It was pretty clear you were enjoying yourself,” chuckled Alec.

” Well, at least I know I should find another training partner,” grinned the other.” It’s more than a little distracting, wanting to kiss my instructor every five minutes.”

” I don’t think we lasted that long,” smirked Alec and turned to bring himself closer for a well-deserved cuddle-session, but to his utmost disappointment Magnus slid out from bed before he could even touch him.” Where are you going?” he asked with a major pout forming on his lips. „I thought maybe we could stay in for a while.”

” That’s a nice idea, but we’re already behind schedule.”

„Schedule? It’s my day off, we don’t need a schedule. Besides, when did you become such a planner? You were always the spontaneous one. How many times did you and the others scold me for being too rigid?” asked Alec, pulling the sheets higher to preserve some of the warmth Magnus left behind. Goosebumps started to appear as his fevered skin cooled down. He frowned at his lover’s back, sadly already covered by one of Alec’s old robes, that was collecting dust hanging there in this room for god knows how long.” Are you sure nothing is wrong?”

Magnus’ posture stiffened a little, but then he turned around gracefully and smiled that smile… the one that was too frequent on his lips recently. The brave one, that served as a mask, trying to cover how miserable he felt without his magic. 

” I’m used to feeling like I had all the time in the world to do whatever I wanted.”

” You weren’t wrong about that, were you?” he asked, sitting up, letting the covers pool around his middle. 

” Yes, but now? I have what? 40… maybe 50 years left? I just don’t want to waste even a minute.”

Alec looked at him and let a little sigh escape but couldn’t help the smile that lifted the corners of his mouth. He had to admit, it was a little endearing… the sudden eagerness to live his life to the fullest made Magnus look like a little child. But the reasons were all wrong. The concept behind it was born from Magnus’ fear of a situation he so desperately tried to handle. Alec wanted to hug him, comfort him, wanted to find the right words to make him see even a mortal life can be enjoyed without rushing through it.

” Fifty years is a lot of time, you know?” he asked quietly, tone serious.

Magnus came closer, looking at him, but Alec had a feeling his mind was elsewhere. Even his voice sounded resigned when he answered.

” I know, Alexander. But you had your whole life to live as a mortal. For me, it’s a bit of a wake-up call. I want to make the most of every moment.”

” What about this moment?” he asked softly, reaching for Magnus’ hand, clasping it tightly in his. Caressing his thumb over the exposed skin of the other’s palm, he looked at him lovingly, his voice rasping a little.” I understand where your doubts are coming from, but maybe you fail to see the bigger picture? Or the opposite, really. You can chase after the big, exciting times in life, but then you’ll miss those totally perfect, small, happy moments, that make everyday life worth living. Like this one,” he all but whispered, drawing him closer until Magnus was standing right beside him. He had to look up to see his face, which was a rare occurrence. It was usually him, who needed to bend himself, because of his height, but looking at his lover from under here made the whole thing strangely intimate. More… vulnerable.

” Alexander…”

” I want to make a thousand memories with you,” he continued.” I want to see the world, experience new things, but I also want this. Us, alone, together, cuddling in our bed, just because we can.”

” Are you trying cheat me back into bed with poetic words, so you can get cuddles?” 

Alec scowled, but his heart filled with joy seeing the dark, mournful look disappear from his lover’s eyes.

” You denied me my cuddles TWO times in a row, and I’m offended. I’m starting to think spending time with me in bed lost its appeal to you and t…”

He was cut in mid-sentence by a body crawling over and settling behind him. Strong, muscular arms urged him to lie on his side, and when he did, those arms circled around him, turning him into the most perfect little spoon, while a hot mouth peppered airy, barely-there kisses onto his exposed neck. 

” We’ve lasted all but two minutes when we were sparring, my dear,” breathed a suggestive voice into his ear.” If you didn’t stop me, I would have taken you right there and then, in the middle of that very public training room. Does that make the impression of disinterest on my part?”

” Hmmm…” was Alec’s only answer, because he was busily melting into the embrace of his lover, causing Magnus to chuckle behind him.

” I’ll never deny your cuddles ever again, Alexander.” His sigh tickled Alec’ skin, as he settled in for a long, lazy morning in bed.” You were right. This one is indeed a perfect moment.”


End file.
